With the Help of My Friends
by Q the Cyndaquil
Summary: When Kirby is absent during conflict, it is up for another hero to save Dream Land. A catastrophe of the Dark Hearts occur and problems arise. Bandanna Dee and his newest friend, Parasol Dee, search for clues over the skeptical event as it leads to new allies and strong foes.
1. Prologue

**Q: This is my first story, and yet, I have updated this first part more than twice.**

 **Boo: Q doesn't own Nintendo, HAL Lab, or Kirby.**

* * *

An orange stubby hand opened a red locker, and two eyes gazed in the interior. He encountered an orange and white parasol which had a yellow plastic handle, and a star was plastered on the top of it. He grabbed the item and closed the locker. The Waddle Dee with his Parasol followed a Waddle Dee with a blue bandanna out of the weaponry and patrolled the halls of the monarch's castle.

The Waddle Dee with the umbrella referred to himself as Parasol Dee, or PD for short. The other Waddle Dee, with the blue bandanna and the spear on his right hand, was the infamous Bandanna Waddle Dee, or BD for short. About a week ago, Parasol Dee started his job as a guardsman, finally graduating from The Waddle Dee Academy for 4 years. He was new to the castle grounds, and he wasn't used to anyone around him. After his first day, a band of Waddle Dees grouped up to him, and beat him up. His self-esteem lowered, and he was unsure about his next day, until a specific Dee showed up. Bandanna Dee, seeing Parasol Dee cowering by a corner in a fetal position, decided to protect the scrub from any bullies and guided him around Dream Land. It wasn't long until they quickly became best friends.

Their lunch break was about to begin, and the two servants headed towards the courtyard to get a tasty meal. "Would you rather… fight fifteen Bonkers or twenty Whispy's?" Bandanna Dee asked his fellow friend.

"Easy! I would fight off twenty Whispys' if it were possible to clone Whispy Woods nineteen times." Parasol Dee popped his umbrella open as they entered the vast, square courtyard. A fountain did its work in the middle of the courtyard and goods were placed on a table northeastern from the fountain. "The reason for it is because my parasol can protect me from the apples. It's also durable enough to be dealt with the puffs of clouds that he spits out." They both grab a plate and choose the food on the table. Parasol Dee grabbed a lobster with a tomato on the side. Bandanna Dee chose a stack of pancakes and an omelet. They sit within the castle's walls and munching down on their lunch. "How about you? Who would you fight?"

Bandanna Dee put his brunch plate on the side. "I would battle… fifteen Bonkers because Bonkers is one of the strongest soldiers in Dedede's military. If I survive the fight, it'll show Pop Star that I'm worthy of a hero, and surely I'm worth of fighting that one red plumber and the psychic kid the King once bragged me about!" The last comment confused Parasol Dee, but he decided to forget about it. He continued to eat his lunch and so did Bandanna Dee.

"Do you…" Parasol Dee took a bite out of the tomato. "Do you ever wonder what Kirby's up to? Like, during a time when Popstar is in no crisis?"

"Sometimes he'd sleep for the day, go fishing, take a cosmic trip." He continued. "Sometimes the King will invite Kirby, Meta Knight, and I to a 'royal' gourmet party. I feel awkward being in those parties cause I'd see other Waddle Dees staring at me with a jealous, dead look on their face. But, anyway, that's what Kirby does most of the time."

The scene was peaceful. Birds were chirping soundly, and the flowers began to bloom, but it was until something started to rip the skies above. It wasn't one thing but lots of things broke through the planet's atmosphere. One servant took note of the debris which targeted to the castle and yelled out, " **LOOKOUT!** " Everyone jumped for a second until they realized nothing was wrong. That was, until someone mentioned the objects in the sky. " **Head for cover!** " says Waddle Doo, the general of the Waddle Dees, as the objects were ready for impact. Everyone started to panic, either running around the fortress helplessly or fleeing away from the castle. The two Waddle Dees ran to the hallways, and suddenly, a faint crash was heard outside the walls. The sound came to Bandanna Dee's senses. " **Everyone! DUCK!** " Parasol Dee and Bandanna Dee curled close to a wall along with everyone else. Big sounds of crashing were heard as the fortress was getting torn apart. PD pulls BD and covers them both with his orange and white umbrella. Piles of bricks and rubbish bounced off the umbrella, as many suffer through the disaster. After what felt like 30 minutes, the destruction had stopped, and the storm has ceased.

"Bandanna Dee?"

"Yeah?"

"I need help." There was debris covering the parasol. They squeezed onto the yellow handle of the umbrella, and with full force, they lift the parasol. Surprisingly, their castle still stands tall. Sure, the unidentified object has destroyed the first floor and has killed dozens of people, and yet the fortress seems like it has only dealt with a couple of hits. As soon as they recovered, Bandanna Dee sprinted to his royal highness. "Bandanna Dee! Wait! We need to make sure that everyone is alright!" He yelled to his pal, though, Bandanna Dee's mind was filled with the adrenaline of worrisome and fearfulness.

"Sire?! Sire?!" Bandanna Dee cried out as he inspected everywhere in the throne room. Like everywhere else in the caste, there was a lot of wreckage all throughout the throne room, and the monarch wasn't to be seen. All of a sudden, heavy footsteps came from the balcony. Bandanna Dee turned to the sound and there he was. King Dedede. He walked inside the room, and Bandanna Dee cried joyously. "King! King! We thought we lost you!" King Dedede glared at Bandanna Dee ferociously, a purple hue had taken over his eye, and a strange glow highlighted his body. Looking at him, Bandanna Dee was afraid. "Uh… King?"

"Food," Dedede mumbled out.

"Sorry, what?" Bandanna Dee shyly asked.

" **I NEED FOOD!** " Dedede yelled at his loyal servant. He flew all the way to the opposite side of the wall. "Call the military right now. Tell them to hoard all of the food in Dream Land."

"But, sire... That's a cri-"

" **NOW!** "

As soon as he roared out the word, Bandanna Dee darted out of the throne room and met up with Parasol Dee and what seems to be some of the survivors. Behind Parasol Dee were seven Waddle Dees, a Waddle Doo, a Blade Knight, and three Scarfies. "Have you located the King?" Parasol Dee asked.

"Oh, I found him alright." The thirteen survivors sighed with relief. "Well, I had a small talk with him, and his only request from us is to retrieve all the food in Dream Land." He turns away from his friend's small group. The group stood there confused, whether or not they should go right now. "Well, what are you waiting for? The King will be furious once we disobey his orders. Blade Knight."

Blade Knight looked back at the Waddle Dee, "Yes sir?"

"You are in charge of making sure every Waddle Dee comes out of this castle to do this job. If there are any survivors that are not Waddle Dees, they will help these three Scarfies defend and upgrade the walls of Castle Dedede. Understood?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Now go. Parasol Dee, I need to ask you a favor." Everyone headed out already and Parasol Dee waited patiently.

"What is it?"

"I want to start an adventure with you." Parasol Dee stepped back, shocked, thinking to himself, ' _Is he really serious?_ '' Bandanna Dee placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know this pacing has gotten quick, but I'm serious. I really want to find out what's going on. I'm sure you want to too. After all, we nearly died due to those meteors, and I have a strong feeling that's the reason why the King is so hungry."

"Well, that's a big jump!" Parasol Dee exclaimed. "How do you know the meteors were the cause of Dedede's belly?"

"Hear me out on this okay, cause this may sound very stupid. When I entered the throne room, his looks were… quite intimidating, if I could say the least. It looked as if he got possessed by a ghost or something. He's got some strange purple glow around his body, and his eyes are purple. When I talked to him, it was like as if you talked to Meta Knight, a very fat and large Meta Knight. He talked with a very stern voice, asking what he really desired the most. It sounded like if he somehow craved or got addicted to food all of a sudden. I mean, he likes food, but he hasn't done this for the last 10 years!" Parasol Dee thought about this, yet it still wouldn't make any sense. "I have a theory. What if King Dedede got hit by a meteor, and that unleashed all of his villainy back to Dream Land. Look, come with me or not, I'm still investigating what's up with these unidentified objects."

Bandanna Dee ran off the entrance of Castle Dedede and had safely climbed down the mountain. "Bandanna Dee wait!" Parasol Dee shouted from the peak of the mountain, but it was already too late. Bandanna Dee landed back onto the surface and started his own journey. ' _Darn it BD_.' He thought to himself. He stepped back a few feet away from the cliffside, and ran with as much speed as possible. As soon as he jumped, glided through the clouds, and landing on the canopy of the woods, like a Birdon that had flew back to a tree branch. He saw his partner walking towards the trees he landed, Parasol Dee decided to climb off the trees before he would notice him, but Parasol Dee had one weakness from nature. Insects. As he climbed down, a worm moved towards his face, and a thud was heard from behind the tree. Bandanna Dee checked the large noise behind the tree and encountered his supposed sneaky friend. "Hello." Parasol Dee greeted in what looked like a very uncomfortable sleep position.

"PD?! How did you get here?!" Bandanna Dee asked, in a bamboozled manner.

"I never had a chance to answer cause you kept on yapping. I want to join you on your quest!"

Bandanna Dee stuttered with excitement. "R-Really?" From there, they formed a hug and went on their journey to investigate further into the crashing meteors and hopefully encountering some new friends.


	2. Chap1: The Three New Allies

**Q: Well. This is the first chapter... I don't know what to put here so... um... enjoy the chapter.**

 **Boo: Quinton doesn't own Nintendo, HAL Lab, or Kirby**

* * *

The sun sets, and the moon rises, as it shone a dim, yellow light towards the camp involving the two clueless Waddle Dees. This camp of theirs sits on top of a small hill which was surrounded by a shrouded forest. Bandanna Dee was setting up a fire and Parasol Dee was gathering any food around the camp. This will include tomatoes, maxim tomatoes, apples, and worms. After Parasol Dee's trip through the forest around their camp, Bandanna Dee had finished his fire, and a bag of worms, as well as a parasol, filled with many red wonders. With all that, Bandanna Dee made a whole dish using the tomatoes and the apples.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Parasol Dee questioned.

"I've learned cooking as a survival instinct. I've also learned it from Kirby. He opened up a cafe two years ago. We decided to close it whenever Popstar or even the entire universe is at some sort of situation." Parasol Dee somehow grabbed a tea kettle from somewhere (story magic!) but asked if Bandanna Dee wanted tea. He nodded his head and grabbed a maxim tomato. He used a few sticks to hold the kettle over the fire. As Parasol Dee waited for the water to heat up, he looked at his companion, who sighed and looked up at the starry night sky.

"Anything wrong Bandanna Dee?"

The troubled Waddle Dee sighed once again and looked down. "I'm worried for the King. I've been his sidekick, and as I mentioned earlier, he hasn't done this for a very long time. Hopefully, Kirby and Meta Knight'll understand Dedede's reasoning behind the food raid."

As soon as the water was finally hot, he poured the water on the parasol, using it as a cup or even a bowl. He juiced out the maxim tomato, mixing the nutrients from the fruit with the water, thus creating the Maxim Tea. Bandanna Dee took off his clothing and used it to hold the tea. "Speaking of Kirby and Meta Knight, do you think they'll be okay? I mean, what if they got hit by those meteors and that has somehow ticked some kind of 'dishonorable' memory?"Parasol Dee asked in addition to the question he stated earlier.

"But… what kind of ' _dishonorable_ ' memory would Kirby have? After all, he _**is**_ the Hero of Dream Land." Bandanna Dee replied. A few seconds pass and Parasol Dee yawns. "Well, I guess we can save it for tomorrow. I'll keep watch for tonight. If anything really suspicious occurs, I will wake you up. Okay?" He nodded and slept.

A few hours pass by and nothing has really happened yet, with the exception of a few Scarfies flying with the Bronto Burts. A virtually invisible portal abruptly appears and a large object had started to descend in a dramatically rapid speed. Of course, this set an alarm and Bandanna Dee had immediately woken up his former friend. Big puffs of smoke were coming out of a familiar spacecraft, an alien had exited out of the vehicle, and another object crashed near the spacecraft.

As soon as our heroes arrived, Bandanna Dee had recognized every bit of the crime scene. The two spacecraft and the two victims. One of the victims, Magolor, had worn a blue hood, a ragged cape, and his scraped clothing. He limped away from the two spacecraft and another non-native. The other victim, Susanna (Susie) Haltmann, rode a customized "Business Suit" and had pink hair, and concealed her face with a yellow visor.

A homing explosive was shot out from the back of the armor, following the fleeing martian. The homing device exploded as he flew like a helpless, knocked out Gigant Edge. He turned around, cowering in fear, pleading, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" numerous times.

Susie leaped out of her Business Suit. Her posture was straight, and she pointed the ray gun directly at Magolor. Her soul was filled with distrust, anger, and doubtfulness. She lifted her visor, revealing her face. Her glowing eyes spotted Magolor, who was kneeling down for mercy.

"C-Can't w-we somehow negotiate?! Could we just talk like what friends do?!" Magolor yelled, as he fell to the floor, sobbing.

Susie stared at her best friend as he made a fool out of himself. She waited a few seconds until he finished his crying. The volume started to die down, except for the hushing from the engine on the Lor Starcutter. "You know this was your fault, right? All of it! We were almost done researching everything about the hidden power of those _**hearts**_ _._ "

"Those hearts contained a forbidden power no creature could ever handle!" He sharply replied. "No one should ever possess a heart containing the excessive amount of hatred in those hearts! I don't care if I take my life away, but at least it's stopping whatever I have caused."

Susanna squeezed her gun, as she continued the energy from the weapon to charge. "That ' _it_ ' will never stop anything once I have collected as many - no… all of the hearts in the universe, I'll be unstoppa-" Before she could continue on her speech, Parasol Dee whacked Susie from the back of her head, easily knocking her unconscious.

It took a little time for Magolor to stand up straight. He thanked the two Waddle Dees with multiple gratuitous bows. The two heroes casually talked until Magolor's friend nearby levitated for a small moment, as a familiar, purple heart exuded out of her body. The object flew up to space, leaving more questions for the Waddle Dees.

After the short event, everything stayed silent. "So… Magolor, do you have any idea what that was?" Bandanna Dee asked, breaking the stillness.

Magolor flinched from the question, for he was into the quietude that occurred earlier. "Umm… Susie and I aren't entirely sure where these hearts originated. Ever since these hearts pass through any planet, there will be a calamitous effect with the people around it. Especially those who've left a burden upon themselves."

"How do you know all of this?" Parasol Dee butted in.

"About four weeks ago, Susie and I discovered a meteor shower. Each of these meteors had the shape of a heart, an obsidian purple shell, and a pure purple inside. I'm guessing Susie probably got hit by one of the hearts and lost control to it."

"What do you mean _guessing_?" Parasol Dee asked.

"I wasn't with her outside. I was cleaning up a small test, we both were studying, but the shower occurred out of nowhere. There was no sign that it will happen and there has never been such a unique event happen in the skies of Halcandra. I did notice a strange behavior coming from Susie, as well as a somewhat odd appearance. As a new day passed by, she started to get pushy. Yesterday, we got into a big argument, in which she won, I was chased out and, well… you know the rest of the story."

"What about her appearance?" Bandanna Dee asked.

"If you couldn't tell, she was emitting an outer purple aura. This is the same case for eyes, though her iris was fully purple." Magolor explained as he scooted himself to a piece of rubble near his ship. He felt a sharp pain around his left side, probably because of the Lor Starcutter's impact to Popstar. "Hey can you carry Susie and I to the inside of my ship. I need to rest my wound."

"There's too much smoke. We'll suffocate from it."

Magolor yawned. "Just take me and Susie somewhere." Magolor yawned once again, and slowly closed his eyes with comfort. Bandanna Dee picked up Magolor and Parasol Dee picked up Susie, and both of them headed to the hill with their stuff. The two placed the wounded allies on two rocks which sat right next to each other. Parasol Dee sat by a trunk of the tree, which was located by the edge of the woods. Bandanna Dee sat by the campfire as he looked back at the changing sky.

* * *

As hours pass by, Bandanna Dee started to sizzle up a breakfast for the three helpers. Susie woke up as her nose picked up the scent of bacon and pancakes. Her heart pulsed at a normal, steady pace, and her eyes fluttered as she saw the dazzling rays of the Sun. She noticed a small flesh wound on his friend as well as the black-violet blood around the wound and the clothing. Her hand became unsteady as she moved her hand closer to the wound. Her breathing became fast, and she touched the wound. She saw her friend squeeze his eyes with so much pain. He can feel all of it, and goodness it hurts. Soon, he open his eyes.

"Susie?" He raised his right hand over his eyes, to block off the solar rays.

Susie suddenly formed a hug around the alien with blue clothing. "I'm sorry." she wailed, while tears rolled down to her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I wounded you. I destroyed your Lor, I-"

"Shh. Shh… It's alright." Magolor consoled the confused girl. "It wasn't you who did these things, it was the heart. It's okay." Magolor patted her back and hushing her like how a mother would comfort her baby.

Susie looked at the wound and pointed at it. "Is it bad?"

"It's quite alright." As the two aliens continued their talk, Bandanna Dee called everyone breakfast was ready. Magolor limped his way to Bandanna Dee and Susie helped him along the way.

Parasol Dee was still asleep soundly until he felt something on his face. He felt eight hairy sticks and to him it was the strangest thing he could find. Suddenly, the object bit him on the forehead and he immediately woke up. Parasol Dee jerked from the sitting spider, and rolled off of the hill. He tilted off the steep hill, and tumbled into some small rocks, a couple of trees, and several branches, until a single tree stopped him from his path.

The tree was much larger than the rest of the trees in the forest. That didn't matter to Parasol Dee, but the fact that he was lost in the middle of the woods shook him with worriness. His mind flourished with the creepy crawlies around the forest as well as aggressive bandits. To ease himself, he looked above his position, and his eyes met a couple of glimmering apples. Parasol Dee climbed up the grand tree, and to his amazement, he didn't see any bugs on the twigs. Only a bunch of apples glistened as sunlight reflected off the fruit. Parasol Dee filled his parasol with three apples, one for each of his friends, and one for himself.

Just then, the canopy shook, and the Waddle Dee fell off the ground. "What the heck?" He thought aloud. He looked left and right, up and down, in search of the cause of the shaking. It couldn't have been the wind, there hasn't been a sign of any breeze. And he looked up, and no Dyna Blades flew in the sky. ' _Was it the ground that shook? Or…"_ But he shrugged off that idea, there wouldn't be any way that he would fight that enemy. Besides, he would've been an easy foe to fight off. He started to walk back up the hill, until an apple hit him from his behind. He toppled down face first, and turned to see what was all the comotion, and he realized that the enemy he thought he won't fight, is the enemy who will.

The tree hopped up in the air, landed, and revealed his identity to Parasol Dee. He gasped, but at the same time, he opened up his umbrella, placed his four apples behind a smaller tree, and stood in battle position towards the irritated Whispy Woods. He roared ferociously and began the battle.

He spat out four air bullets at the soldier, of which, the soldier dodged. Parasol Dee sprinted towards Whispy and gave him a few hits. A few apples toppled down from the canopy as well as a few enemies such as a Gordo and two Waddle Doos. Parasol Dee slayed the two Waddle Doos and spared the spiked ball as it bounced away from the battlefield. Finally PD gave the apple tree one final blow.

Upset, Whispy Woods roared once again, a purple aura glowed from the interior of othe tree and he jumped up from the ground. Parasol Dee stepped back a few inches away from his original spot. The tree had hit his climax point, and descended at a rapid pace. Then, the ground shook once the tree landed back in its roots. The impact was so forceful, the radius of the gust reached all the way from the Waddle Dee's camp to Castle Dedede (assuming that it was at least several miles apart). Heck, anyone near the impact was deaf for a long-lasting four minutes until they regained their hearing. As he stood strongly in front of the orange soldier, he gained nutrients with his roots, and grew two times his size. He roared fiercely like an angry King Dedede who demanded more food than ever. He shook his canopy and an excessive amount of apples rained down on the soldier. With his parasol, he completely dodged the mouthful of fruit, and continued to give some hits to his opponent. Then, suddenly, a big blow came out of nowhere. It didn't come from the newbie, he had just hit his foe only once after the new phase. A tear shed out of Whispy's eye and he was diced up into unequal wooden blocks. Apples and leaves fell near the trunk, and on that trunk, revealed a spherical knight who had wielded a legendary sword.

Meanwhile, Bandanna Dee and his friends tried to find Parasol Dee and where Whispy was last seen. The three didn't notice the incident earlier, for they were caught up on eating breakfast. It was then a roar was heard from the bottom of the hill, and noticed a large tree jump up. Once Whispy landed back down, not only did they lose their hearing, they also felt a strong gust of wind which blew them off of the top of the hill.

Susie landed somewhere on the branches, and Magolor was seen sitting on the trunk. Bandanna Dee was stuck on some sticky spider webs. Upon waking up, he witness a large glass shard stuck on the webs. To him it was inconvenient, and decided to carry it along his adventure. The two questioned once the scientist and the mage woke up, and Bandanna replied, "Well, what if this had any use? I found it in a very odd place. Perhaps it was placed there for a reason."

"What kind of useful things could a piece of glass do?" Magolor asked.

"You can stab someone with it." Susie bluntly stated.

Magolor offensively looked at her friend. "Anything else besides combat."

"What if it was a piece of an antique?" Meta Knight suddenly asked, scaring the party of three. Parasol Dee followed his hero, and greeted the three with a 'good morning.'

"For Haltmann's sake, what are you doing here!" Susie asked, startled.

Parasol Dee stepped in front of the knight and told him a brief summary of what occurred earlier. He told him what happened to him, how he upset Whispy Woods, and how Meta Knight suddenly arrived to save him.

With all this information, Susie had one question to ask them, "A spider! Are you serious?" Parasol Dee flinched from this response. "A small spider scared you and instead of going back up the hill, you pick up some apples?!"

"I was hungry okay?" Parasol Dee mumbled as he cowered behind the knight. "Did you guys eat already?"

"Yep. Bandanna Dee's cooking filled us up." Magolor sighed with comfort as he pat his tummy. Parasol Dee growled at him, then his stomach roared. Later, Meta Knight walked away from the group, as he continued to walk straight. "Where are you going?" The Halcandrian mage inquired.

"I'm going… to see the king. I was informed by the King that there was a quest. The details intrigued me."

Parasol Dee became curious. A little too curious. "What was the quest?" He stammered.

"That information is confidential." With that, he continued to walk away from the baffled party. He was already deep in the woods, then he felt a tug from his cape. He turned around in a defensive stance, as it startled Bandanna Dee and his three followers. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"We just want to come with you." Parasol Dee answered. "We believe that King Dedede has been possessed by the same heart that possessed Whispy Woods."

"How do you know? Where did you receive this information?"

"Bandanna Dee witnessed the King, and he had a… umm… he had the purple eyes and a purple glow." He awkwardly described.

The knight grunted and groaned as he turned around to the party members. "FINE! Fine. For the Mirror's sake, who wants to guide me through Castle Dedede to face King Dedede?" Bandanna Dee and Parasol Dee raised their weapons up as the masked swordsman expected the other two to join instead of the desperate Waddle Dees. He sighed behind his mask, "Anyone else? No?"

"Well I can't do it. I've got to repair my ship, for it's been severely damaged. And Susie can't do it, because she's been wounded pretty badly." His first statement was correct, but his second statement was false. Susie's wound wasn't as bad as his own.

Susie only earned a minor concussion from a parasol.

"I am?" Susie asked confused, and Magolor looked at her with a playful wink on his face. The mage only held Susie back, because he didn't want to be alone. He's always felt something whenever he worked with her, but thinking about it always made him blush. The scientist noticed his idea, and played along with it. "Oh yeah, I got hit by Parasol Dee's parasol, and my body also slammed into a thick tree trunk."

The knight, the infamous hero, and his friend narrowed their eyes while the other two gave a wide smile and a mildly sweaty face. Though, Meta Knight didn't care, for he shrugged it off and walked away from the two aliens with no response. He thought to himself that the more people there is, the more of annoyance will carry through the group. Behind the chivalric knight, the other two Waddle Dees yelled out their farewells to Susie and Magolor, and they waved back. The two groups separated away as one headed towards the Lor Starcutter, and the other group headed towards Castle Dedede.

* * *

 **Q: Okay... I think this will be my last time rewriting the same part over and over again.**

 **Boo: Agreed.**

 **Q: Well, I guess we'll see you 'til the next chapter.**


	3. Chap2: The Clash at Castle Dedede

The three arrived at the mountain by the afternoon, around 4:14 p.m. They set up a small camp, and they waited there on exactly an hour and 46 minutes. The winds were strong as they climbed up, though it was no problem for Parasol Dee rode with the winds, Meta Knight used his wings, and Bandanna Dee spun his spear so fast, he flew like a helicopter. By then, they arrived at the entrance of the castle with ease, and each one entered slickly.

As they entered, the two Waddle Dees noticed the new polished walls and the new banners of the castle. Windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Parasol Dee had met up with many of their friends like Birdon, Flaming Leo, and others. A lot of the servants were confused as to why the other two weren't at their positions. Then it happened. Meta Knight looked at every single one of his enemies and recklessly slain each one in every room. Every innocent Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Blade Knight, etc. were killed by the barbarous Meta Knight. Each floor was cleaned off as they walked through those walls. Multiple cries were heard, as each soldier tried to fight back the three, but it was merely impossible. There were even times where they will see an injured servant pleading for mercy. Meta Knight never spared any of them. Parasol Dee hated this, his eyes puffed up as tears rolled down his face.

Bandanna Dee stopped at a safe area, and he turned to him as the knight continued his chaos. He put his hand on his shoulder, and caressed his back. "I'm sorry that you had to see this. I'm so sorry! Just… just embrace it. Cover your eyes with your parasol, and hold my hand."

His tears dried up and asked him one question. "But why must we kill those people who don't deserve to die?"

Bandanna Dee couldn't answer that question. He didn't know why we had to. Was it because they stood in our way? Could it be that it wasn't them who was controlling themselves but an unknown figure? For entertainment?! The first one seemed plausible, but the other two seemed ridiculous. "That is a question I cannot answer. I apologize, but we must continue our journey to find the King." Parasol Dee sniffed and nodded his head. He opened up his umbrella and covered his upper part of his face. The party had mostly cleaned off the four floors and they are close to the throne room.

They had entered a room before the throne room and waited there. They noticed a row of Waddle Dees rushing out of the throne room. Before Meta Knight could get to them, Bandanna Dee asked the three a question. "What's going on in there?"

"We're giving him food just like you ordered us to. He's got a huge pile of food, and he's eating as much as Kirby!" The Waddle Dee in the middle explained.

"He's always asking for more," The Waddle Dee to the left of him informed. "We're always having to run in a faster pace than usual."

"What does he think this is? A buffet?" The Waddle Dee to the right of the middle joked. Everyone stood silent, and Parasol Dee coughed. He cowered away and decided to move away from the throne room. The other two Waddle Dees followed the one that exited the room with the knight, and they disappeared from the three heroes' eyes.

As they entered, they noticed many columns of Waddle Dees, each column consisting of three Waddle Dees holding a food item above their heads. Every row throws their food in a large pile of dirty food and right next to that pile is King Dedede himself. Dedede, Meta Knight, Parasol Dee, and Bandanna Dee stood on a checkered flooring, Near their feet was a royal red carpet stretching from the throne to a set of large doors. Different window patterns were plastered onto the walls next to our allies along with banners drooping from the top of the room.

Parasol Dee flinched and looked away with disgust, and the other two stared at him. "Hey! Over here!" The king looked at the three, as they sheathed their weapons. Meta Knight held his Galaxia sword, Bandanna Dee aimed his spear, and Parasol Dee targeted King Dedede's glorious face. Their monarch discontinued his neverending supper and leaped onto the red carpet. King Dedede roared at the armed opponents like the thunder of Kracko EX.

Meta Knight rushed to the King's right side, but King Dedede ignores the damage. He runs to the two Waddle Dees. Bandanna Dee span his spear, flying over the danger. Parasol Dee on the other hand, is completely frozen. Dedede lightly jumps, forming a tackling position, head first, but Parasol Dee doesn't know how to react. His heartbeat gradually gets faster as the King forcefully lays on the Waddle Dee. Dedede smirks at the weakling until it gets interrupted by a spear to the behind. He turns around to see Bandanna Dee throwing a barrage of spears. His feet go towards the other Waddle Dee. Bandanna Dee thrusts towards the King's sides and Meta Knight stabs his head from above.

After his defeat, he bellowed again. He jumped up to the banners and to the checkerboard floor. He was going to do something the Waddle Dees, not even Meta Knight would even expect. 'Stronger… Stronger! Stronger!' The conscious in his mind reminded him, and like Whispy, he began to glow. Adrenaline moved through his veins, and his muscles started to get larger, beefier, and stronger. His triceps and biceps started to throb, and the veins in his abdominals started to pulse. In his eyes, he saw three indistinct ants trying their best to take him down. 'Not on my watch!' He said in his mind. With that, he jumped back into the red carpet, and the knight and the servant continued fighting. Parasol Dee jumped back into action, after getting knocked out for a short moment. He noticed that his two party members continued to give some hits to Dedede, but every movement from the King, the ground shook. Soon after, the ground couldn't take it any longer, and Dedede smashes the floor beneath the three.

Bandanna Dee fell face first, Parasol Dee glided down to the next floor, Meta Knight landed on his feet, and the pile of food fell down to the first floor. Beside them was an orange sunset and the other side was the rest of the castle. The room was separated by a large, thick pillar. They stood on some checkerboard floors, but it still didn't stop Dedede from going on a serious rampage. Suddenly they realized that the party was separated by a large pillar in the middle. Meta Knight was in the same room as Bandanna Dee, and Parasol Dee was stuck with the filthy pile of food. Behind the startled Parasol Dee was the monstrous Dedede, and he fled towards the pillar. He pleaded for help from Meta Knight or even Bandanna Dee.

"Hold on PD! We're gonna try breaking the pole!" Bandanna Dee yelled from the other side. "In the meantime, try dodging, or defending yourself from his attacks."

"Or if you could, attack him to finish this fight quickly!" Meta Knight called.

Parasol Dee looked back at King Dedede. He took a handful of food from the pile and threw it at him. He dodged the attack with his parasol, and Dedede grunted. He grabbed another handful, and span to the other side of the pillar, where our two fighters continued to destroy the pillar. Bandanna Dee noticed him at the top of the pillar, so he footstooled up onto Meta Knight. He was going to thrust his spear into his belly, but this was interrupted by the food aimed to his head. Because of the forceful throw, he and the food carried all the way to the wall farthest from the pillar. With his Galaxia Sword, Meta Knight broke the bottom quarter of the pillar. Parasol Dee entered the other side, before the King slammed his fists onto his earlier position. The floor cracked, but no one took note of it. He jumped and slammed again near the end of the wall, and another time at the middle of the left part of the pillar. On his third Desperate Dum Dum, Triple Dee's fists got stuck onto the floor. Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee used this chance to strike him. Bandanna Dee poked his arms multiple times, and Meta Knight stroked his blade onto his back.

King Dedede bawled one last time and the dark heart gave more adrenaline to his muscles. He smashed the floor once again, and everyone landed on their feet. Dedede wanted this fight to end, and Meta Knight is also impatient for this battle. Each of the three allies were separated by a pillar. The room looked a lot like the first room they fell through. Unlike that room, this one had two pillars. Bandanna Dee fell through the left side of the battlefield (screenwise). Meta Knight fell in the middle room, and Parasol Dee fell in the rightmost room with the same pile of food.

Meta Knight and Parasol Dee saw King Dedede clinging onto the pillar between them. He swung around the pillar in a counterclockwise motion. As the king gradually descended down, the swordsman tried to swing his sword at the King's legs. Meanwhile the two Waddle Dees continued to break the pillar. King Dedede started to reach the bottom of the pole, and that's when he released himself from one pole to the other. With the same velocity he's been going for, King Dedede spun around the pillar between Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee. Instead of destroying the pillar, Bandanna Dee thrusted his spear up when he was seen on his side.

Meta Knight followed his plan, and he flew to Dedede's level and swiped his sword at his feet. Together, it smote the worn out King and he flew from wall to wall. He annihilated the two obstacles, and he landed onto the food pile. His muscles tired out, while the dark heart emitted out of the knocked-out King of Dreamland. The Waddle Dees looked at it for one moment as it flew out from the balcony. While those two were distracted, Meta Knight frisked Dedede and held a small, plump brown bag.

"Well BD, you were right all this time. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." Parasol Dee looked down with disappointment.

Bandanna Dee put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "PD, don't be so hard to yourself! We both didn't know that the hearts possessed King Dedede from the very beginning. I only made a prediction that he was possessed by the meteors. I never knew that he would." Parasol Dee felt awkward after that. He knew he didn't have to bring it up. Now, that small conversation ended with absolute silence. Bandanna Dee noticed that Meta Knight spread his wings out. He was about to leave for no inexplicable reason. "Meta Knight! Where are you going?"

"I've got what I needed. If you wanna see me again, meet me at Sacred Square."

And that's all he said. He shuttle looped out of the castle, and never mentioned anything about his contract or the item that was so important to him. It questioned Bandanna Dee so much. Why Sacred Square? Is there a reason why I must go there?

Sunset started to turn into night, and the two Waddle Dees looked everywhere for survivors. They found a couple of Sir Kibbles, Knuckle Joe, Blade Knights and some Waddle Doos. Some of them were armed once they heard about the massacre. Some, like Knuckle Joe, cried near the walls pleading for forgiveness. There were five survivors in the kitchen, Chef Kawasaki and four Waddle Dees. Servants who also used the restroom also survived. Every room, hall, areas were cleaned off by the fearsome Meta Knight. Some servants grieved near the corpses of their best friends, while others just sat down and needed some realization of what just occurred. Parasol Dee joined with the confused servants, and Bandanna Dee sat next to him. He caressed him, as he calmed him down. It didn't help much, yet at least he knew he cared. He walked him back to the camp until an unanticipated encounter of several servants stopped them as they exited the castle. There was a mildly-big group of fighters, filling up half of the entrance at the castle (Which by the way is just one long hallway, and three different hallways branching out).

"Where do you think you're going?" Blade Knight asked in his Australian accent.

"You were the ones who killed our friends," says a Scarfy. "Now you shall be punished by the wrath of all of us!" The servants became a riot for our poor heroes. They raised their weapons. Swords, blades, yo-yos, wands, you name it. Bandanna Dee showed off his offensive stance, but Parasol Dee tugged his bandanna. He shook his head left and right with despair, which signaled the Waddle Dee that he would spare all these people. Because of this, however, they will be chased by the riot for a while. The riot chased them down the jagged mountain. Some fell to their death and others were ran over by their own people. They came across a cliff, and the riot surrounded them. There wasn't any place to go except down.

"Whaha! Your trapped!" A Spear Waddle Dee chuckled heinously. The protesters inch their way towards the two. Parasol Dee clenched Bandanna Dee's hand, opened up his umbrella, and jumped off of the cliff. At one moment, they thought they were safe, but that was until an arrow almost shot Bandanna Dee's foot. Then, a Waddle Doo landed on top of the parasol, as it weighed down the three. Bandanna Dee climbed on top of his friend and thrusted his spear on the Waddle Doo's behind, ultimately having him jump several times and jumped off the parasol. A whole wave of Scarfies, Birdons and Bronto Burts chase after them, as they continue their chase.

Meanwhile, back at the Lor Starcutter, Magolor and Susie repaired the ship's engine room and its armor. Now they just needed to renew the outside of their ship. Magolor was cleaning the poop deck while Susie dusted off debris in the bridge. He saw two, dim orange dots and a large object behind it. Magolor went up to the crow's nest where some binoculars were found. He caught a glimpse of BD & PD as they floated back towards them.

"Susie! They're here! They're coming!" Magolor exclaimed jumping up and down. He looked at the outcast behind the two. He found out that a flock of furious flying foes followed his fellow friends. He stepped back, hesitated, and ran to the bridge. He pressed a few buttons on the control pad as the engines went wild. The Lor started to float above the the ground, while the thrusters blew dirt and dust away from its crashing point. "Time to test you out." He mumbled to himself, leaving Susie confused. The thrusters zoom past the Waddle Dees as the vehicle disperses the large furious group of airborne adversaries, killing multiple Scarfies, Bronto Burts and Birdons. Red and blue balls of energy with a diameter of the height of the Lor were released decimating lots of angry innocents. The flying ship shot out plum purple stars in the front, and the giant outcast turned into multiple small groups, each consisting of 7-10 enemies. The groups fled and the Starcutter slowly heads towards the Waddle Dees.

The Waddle Dee Duo floated down to the grassy field while the ship levitated near them. A door on the ship's side opened up, while a wild riot of throwing blades and arrows from a hill nearby. The duo jumped in the door, and the ship quickly escaped as Magolor pressed a couple of buttons. The Lor flies up and away from the raging group and went up in space. "Okay! The danger is gone! Where to?"

"We have to head to someplace in Popstar called Sacred Square." Says Bandanna Dee.

"Why though? And where is Meta Knight?" Magolor asks with concern.

"Well, Meta Knight said he found something he needed, and he told us if we want to see him again, we have to see him at that designated place." Parasol Dee explained.

"Hmmm… let me see where it is first…" He pressed a couple of buttons. The main screen showed the four that Sacred Square was located at the western portion of Popstar. "It's gonna take us awhile to get there, maybe around a day. So if you want, I've got pillows and blankets since I don't have any guest rooms. We can tell each other stories or play some games while I steer the ship. I also have food in the kitchen, so please don't eat all of it."

The Waddle Dees cheer with acceptance, Susie stands near Magolor, while Magolor puts his vehicle autopilot. As the Lor continued to travel to Sacred Square, it would be soon until our band of unlikely heroes are introduced to a new opponent.


	4. Chap3: The Bird and the Spider

**Boo: Q doesn't own Kirby, HAL Laboratories, Nintendo.**

* * *

 _Our story begins not too long ago. There once was a child who shone through many nightmares. This child's name was Kirby, and he was cute, open-minded, and brave. After solving the many calamities his home planet, Dreamland, faced, Kirby had sought for the vacation he deserved. After a fine, relaxing day, something odd occurred, and the hero's house had risen up from the ground. Upon waking up the next day, the child had merely noticed that his some beanstalk had risen up his house. Not far from his house, the Castle of Dreamland had risen, and so, Kirby investigates. A spider from the Upper World suddenly kidnaps the King of Dreamland, so Kirby chases after the kidnapper. After chasing the pesky spider, dodging obstacles in his path, a dark palace laid atop the beanstalk, where the king was held hostage. Kirby had slayed every foe in his way to get closer to the heart of this palace. It wouldn't be long until he'd reach the throne room, where he'll meet the kidnapper, Taranza. Taranza was a scholar who studied in sorcery and puppetry, and worked for his idol, Queen Sectonia. According to his queen, he was given a mission where he shall kidnap and control the monarch of the lower world, only to find out this task was enough than he bargained for. Taranza would then control the king and try to eliminate Kirby, however, he found out his plan has been foiled from the very beginning. Once realizing, he called upon Sectonia for guidance and power only to be flicked away like the bug that he is. Kirby fought the Queen and soon he would save the world yet again._

"So... what did you guys think of the story?" Bandanna Dee asks with excitement. The party applauds except one party member.

"LAME!" Susie bellowed. "What kind of ending was that, Bandanna Dee?"

"Well I didn't know how to end this story!" Bandanna Dee cried out.

"Well you could've went for..." Susie was thinking of something, but considering she wasn't there to really see the action, she sighed, and replied with an upset look.

"Is it true though?" Parasol Dee pondered. "Is there such thing as a world above ours?"

Before Bandanna Dee could respond, Susie stepped towards PD, suddenly changing her emotion from upset to nerdy. "Actually, I have discovered the remains of a large flower from that part of Popstar. I tested the flower's DNA, and surprisingly, the genetics of those remains were merged by another powerful victim. When our company's Mother Computer, Star Dream, analyzed it, our outcome was a bee-like specimen which specialized in swordplay and magic. It explained that-"

Just then, someone's stomach grumbled. Parasol Dee laughed with embarrassment. "Eh heh. I'm hungry. Magolor? Where do you keep your food again?"

"Uhh... the kitchen." Magolor answered. The two Waddle Dees grabbed the foods they were gonna eat. The group decided to eat some dinner as the Lor continued to fly towards Sacred Square. After supper all four of them deserved a well-rested nap until they head out to the deserted ancient area.

Meanwhile, down in the ground, Castle Dedede was attacked once again. A mage with yellow horns, hair as silky as cobweb, six hands and wore a dark green cape (with yellow stitches), red scarf, and a dark green button down uniform, busted into the castle. He knocked out foes who stood his way as he made his grand entrance towards the somewhat fixed throne room. He opened the doors and six Spear Waddle Dees protected the somber King Dedede. Similar to his first appearance to the King's eyes, he blasted five of the guards to sleep, while the other one cowers behind the throne.

"What do you want, Taranza?" King Dedede asked groggily.

"You have something I needed."

It took awhile for the King to realize what he's talking about, but then he remembered. A memory struck back to him as it only happened a couple of years ago. The sound of the gateway to another dimension shattered by his destructive hammer. He demanded his Waddle Dees (excluding Bandanna Dee) to go find remnants of the gateway, and so he has the remnants stored in his coat.

He checked it, making sure it was there (or rather not), but to his surprise, it's not there. He patted his left side of his coat, then the right, and then all around him. "Where'd I put it?" he thought. "Could it be that it fell when I blacked out?" He took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Stay calm Dedede, perhaps Meta Knight or even one of my Waddle Dees has the bag. I really hope it's either Meta Knight or Bandanna Dee."

"Well King? I know you have it so stop stalling around and give it to me!" He slams two of his fists on the ground and Dedede flinches from it.

"I - I d-don't have it."

"I'm sorry, did I mishear that?"

"N-No…"

Taranza turned his back from the King, clenched his fists, and sniffed. He turned around and rushed towards the King within a blink of an eye. "Listen here, if you don't want to comply, then I will have to put you back in the trance."

Dedede rolled his eyes and asked him, "And what if I didn't have it?"

The spider mage stood there and the king continued to recover from earlier. The mage couldn't answer the question, so he charged up for an attack and aimed at the King. Luckily, the Spear Waddle Dee behind the throne tackled the mage. It didn't too much though, for the mage violently threw the Waddle Dee to the other side of the throne room where the door was. Then, the mage frisked the King, desperately searching for the bag, but to no avail. "WHERE IS IT?!" he yelled.

"I-I"

"TELL ME!" He grabbed Dedede by the shirt, in which Dedede slapped the mage.

"I told you I don't know!" He stood up and grabbed his hammer. He shook a little bit, he knows he's not going to win this fight, but after he saw the Spear Waddle Dee try his very best to protect him, it gave him some determination to get the mage out of his castle. He stood in a defensive position while Taranza went for the offensive route.

For starters, Taranza began teleporting everywhere, leaving a webby residue all over the walls, ceiling, floor and carpet. The oversized king readied his hammer and expected anything near the spider. As the spider continued decorating the room, Dedede called his servants who quickly bursted out from the entrance. The doors flew from the impact of rushing workers and the left one flew directly at Taranza's stomach. It was very unexpected of him, for he didn't think that those weak and clumsy servants the king calls for were much stronger and courageous, but damn do they pack a good punch. The right door flew towards Dedede in which he swung his hammer from rest position to an upthrust. The projectile was hit by the hammer with full force, went up towards the ceiling, and hit the back of Taranza's head. The weight of the door and extreme force of the door caused Taranza to plummet to the ground, face-first. He lifted his face with two of his hands, and looked back at the obese penguin king. He lifted his hammer and laughed wholeheartedly with Waddle Dees cheering him on and on. He was taunting him. He looked back at the ground and closed his eyes.

"My queen, what ever shall I do?" he asked to himself.

A feminine voice was apparent in his mind. " _Do whatever it takes to wipe out that King. Finish your quest by any means necessary._ "

"Yes your highness." Taranza sprung up from the ground and with sudden ease, stewed up a strong shadow ball and aimed at the king. He shot the dark projectile, only to have it bounced off from the majesty's wooden hammer.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that!"

Upset and disappointed, Taranza flew up near the ceiling and said only a couple of words. "Silkion Webtrapicus!" The puppeteer mage recited as purple balls formed on four of his palms. He threw one ball at four Waddle Dees and the ball opened up like a catching net seizing the helpless Waddle Dees in them. He continued this until it was only him and his foe.

On one side, the king readily clenched on his trusty hammer. On the other side, the spider mage flew above the sticky, webbed floor in disgust and hatred. Their eyes narrowed and it went like this for awhile. On the king's right, and the mage's left, the night sky hid behind the many pillars. The large moon shined through the battlefield, as the pillars interrupted the divine beauty that was the moonlight. It was there that the nostalgic feeling stalked behind Taranza's back. The scene was so reminiscent of it, for it was glued in the back of his mind. A moment he would never forget. The patterns of the throne room were cool in color, moon was in a closer position, and a bunch of knocked-out warriors around three members. Taranza hovered the same height as he did back then, but with his most trusted friend, Sectonia. Unlike what the legends had mentioned, Sectonia was no wasp-like creature, but with a similar body to that of Taranza's. Instead of green, it was a dark magenta on her uniform, and the two had hovered far from their foe. Their foe was the king of the Upper World, Sectonia's father. Unlike his daughter, he was consumed by the darkest of spirits and he had stared at him. He would fail to rid the father of his best friend, but Sectonia would soon kill her own father. Averting back to the present, he's not going to make the same mistakes as he did a long time ago. He clenched his fists and dashed towards the king, and the king ran towards him.

* * *

 **Q: Hello readers and followers to this story. I'm delighted to see that you guys are still hanging on to this story still. Don't worry, this story hasn't died out, and i'm just getting started. I'm really sorry for the very long HIATUS but, I really needed it. After final exams and school, there wasn't any time for me to work on this story. Not only that, I had recently worked on another story too (which probably lessens my reason why I didn't finish this... doesn't it?). But now, I'm going through summer break, so I've got lots of free time awaiting for me and this story. The only thing I am going to point out is that each of my chapters are going to be shorter than usual, probably ranging around 1,000 to 1,500 words. Until next time...**


End file.
